


Celebrating A Victory

by HUNTER29



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Victory, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Minerva crushed her opposition in her participation of the Grand Magic Games, she rendezvous with a fellow member of Sabertooth to celebrate her victory.





	Celebrating A Victory

**Author's Note:**

> For a request of a Minerva story.

Cheers erupted and filled the guild hall of Sabertooth, Minerva's victory in the Grand Magic Games being celebrated as it put them one step closer to winning and again being deemed the best guild in all of Fiore.

It was a ruckus in the hall and though it was to celebrate her victory, Minerva wasn't too fond of the inelegance of her guild maters and so left them all to their own devices only to remain in the company of one of her fellow Sabertooth members as you too didn't care for the noise.

You and Minerva opted to go someone a little more quiet to have your own celebration, your room being the destination.

"I have to say Minerva, you was as brutal as ever" you commented as you filled her glass with wine as you had your own drink in hand before making a small toast to the victory and clinking your glasses.

Minerva laughed before taking a sip of her beverage and saying she enjoyed it, the battle gave her a rush that she rarely felt.

"Still, don't you think you was a little too harsh on that poor girl? I mean sure she was your opponent but she was already beaten enough" you said taking a sip from your drink as Minerva responded that she was simply toying with her prey to sate her boredom.

She then smirked and asked if you was going soft but you shook your head and chuckled.

"Not at all, I just thought you should have restrained yourself a little, we don't want any repercussions as response for your brutality" you said and Minerva nodded before downing the rest of her drink and standing before you with a cocked hip and a flirtatious smirk on her lips.

"This is meant to be a celebration of my victory right? How about the two of us take this privacy to reward my efforts?" She asked and yiu shared her smirk.

Setting your drink aside you stood up and wrapped an arm around Minerva's waist and pulled her against you.

You leaned to her ear and whispered that you was simply waiting on her to finally say so, Minerva drawing her finger up your torso which was laid bare due to your attire before shoving you onto the bed where she straddled your lap as you sat back up with your hands running up her curvaceous hips.

"Let's celebrate then" she whispered before pushing her lips against yours.

You laid back down but flipped your positions first so you was on top, smirking into the kiss as Minerva rubbed a leg against your back as her cheongsam let her leg bare itself to your touch.

Your lips danced aggressively with Minerva's as your hand ran through her dark hair before breaking the kiss.

"I suppose I'll reward you for your victory if that's what's deserved" you said before pecking her lips and reaching a hand to Minerva's panties which you practically tore away with that smirk on your lips.

There was no subtly anymore, you was going to get it on with Minerva.

Her legs parted as you knelt down at the foot over your bed, pulling her bare leg over your shoudler as you leaned forward and dragged your tongue over her pussy which resulted in a hum of approval from the sadist who masqueraded as an elegant woman.

Your tongue lavished Minerva as a reward for her victory but you was to something out of it as well. 

You was also preparing her for the rough fucking you was going to give her, you both knew she could take it as this was another of many trysts between the two of you. The two of yiu sneaking around like secret lovers for romantic evenings but it was more lust that drove the both of you, the burning desire the other causes for their partner.

You was preparing Minerva as well as rewarding her by getting her all wet and aroused so you could ram your thick cock into her tight pussy, to ravage her for the whole night as the dunderheads that are your guild mates are unaware as they are too busy partying so loud that they won't be able to hear Minerva's cries of bliss as your taking her. 

It's a pity for them as they would be missing out on a great show. Minerva was by far the strongest member of the guild yet you make her weak to the knees. The loss is on your guild mates, not you.

You just continued to lap your tongue over Minerva's pussy, her hums turning into moans as you lavished her with oral attention via cunnilingus and she rolled her hips to your oral attention upon her.

You jabbed your tongue at Minerva's moist snatch which made you orally penetrate her and she rolled her hips even more with louder moans as you explored her bodies most sacred place. Her hands running through her hair as her back arched slightly from the feeling of you swirling your tongue around inside her.

"Mmm, yes that nice" she moaned before you delved deeper into her cunt and Minerva let out a gasp as you started to swirl your tongue around inside her more fervently.

That caused the woman to twist around a little as your stimulation was building her orgasm quickly and you could hear the effects you was has having on her as her voice took a more higher pitch. She was getting close and you knew it so you did her a favour and gave her that release.

Minerva's orgasm washing over her like a wave and she revelled in the pleasure she felt before watching you stand to your feet and reach for your belt.

Your pants dropped and your erect cock stood tall and ready to take the part demon, she was ready for you both physically and mentally. She always mentally prepped herself as Minerva knew that you could get really rough and aggressive, not that she minded at all.

You got between Minerva's legs, moving her cheongsam aside so you could see her wet pussy. Your eyes locking to hers as you guided yourself to her awaiting hole before leaning down to her.

"You ready?" You asked and she stroked a hand across your cheek before replying that she was always ready for you.

And so you penetrated, not slowly or gently but instead you plunged yourself balls deep into the woman from the get go. Seizing a firm grip on her hips before beginning to drive your thrusts into her.

There really was no subtly or affections expressed, this was purely lust expressing itself as you thrust yourself deep into Minerva and she rolled her head back with her eyes shutting as she moaned loudly. Her voice filling your bedroom but still it enough to be heard by anyone else due to the party they were throwing.

But that just me at there would be no interruptions.

You leaned down close to Minerva's face, her moans reaching your ear quickly as you kissed her neck. Sucking on a spot you knew to be weak and sensitive and it had the desired effect of making her moan even more as you roughly fucked her.

Minerva again slung her bare leg around your back as she pulled your lips onto hers to muffle her moans of pleasure, your thrusts reaching deep inside her already even if you only recently started. Your hands holding her hips tight before one hand reached to the woman's bosom as the other beneath her head and into her hair.

You kneaded Minerva's chest as your fingers laced in her raven hair, this being as close to affections in your sex as it ever got.

Your tongues made dual in the kiss, Minerva taking dominance in taht area as she submitted her body for you to reward her victory in battle. Her tongue exploring your mouth as her dark eyes stared up into yours.

Lust glazed her pupils as she cupped your face and parted her lisp from yours before leaning to your ear.

"You call this a reward?" She asked with a smirk that you mirrored before saying you was only just getting started as you leant upwards again and pulled her leg over your shoulder as the other you held down pinned to the bed.

Your hips pulled back before ramming forward so your pelvis clapped against Minerva's and she howled with pleasure as you pushed deeper into her cunt that she started gushing with juices to show she was close to her next orgasm and you was happy to give to her.

Hips spamming against hers and Minerva twisting around before you as you fucked her with a smirk as you saw her reaching her peak, that also being the point she loses her elegance.

"I'm cumming!!" She cried out with her eyes staring up at you glazed with her tongue lulling at the corner of her mouth as you continued to pound her pussy. Juices gushing from her even more as yiu never relented you thrusts but instead you pulled Minerva up to balance on one leg as you held the other one up.

Her hand clutched onto your shoulder as you said you was going to cum inside her and fill her to the brim soon, her breaths ragged as you ravaged her whilst standing and that seemed to make it even hotter.

You pulled Minerva so her lips were upon yours as you gave a grunt before pushing deep into her and groaned as you shot a thick load into her. Minerva's eyes widening before closing as she moaned from the warmth of your cum filling her up like you promised.

Then you set her leg down and she held onto you for balance, eyes meeting before Minerva pushed off your chest and shed her attire so she was fully naked before you.

You stepped closer before spinning her to face away and bend her over your bed where you aimed yourself at her second hole.

She looked back to you with dark green irises filled with anticipation for the next part and you didn't keep her waiting long as soon enough you was sheathed inside Minerva's second hole and slowly pumping away.

Obviously she was much tighter so you was hindered a little but due to the many trysts between you and the many times you fucked her like this, you quickly developed a pace as you leaned down against Minerva's back and leaned to her.

"Is this a better reward?" You asked and she moaned that it was definitely what she was after, that you better keep it and make her tremble with bliss.

Who was you to deny a lady's request?

You pulled Minerva up against your chest and groped hers whilst sucking on her neck, you so wanted to leave a mark but that would give ways what you do. And as much as you want everyone to know, the fact it was a secret gave it a thrill.

Minerva turned to face you and you began another oral battle with her, this time not holding back and dominating her mouth and exploring to really show that you are able to conquer the guild's strongest member. Your hands holding Minerva up rig before pinning her down prone on the bed.

You pumped against her with the slapping sounds of your bodies resonating from each impact as her moans filled the room before you leaned to her ear and said you was close. She was much too tight this time around and you couldn't hold it back much longer, but Minerva wasn't disappointed as you certainly rewarded her victory and another land of cum rushing inside her would be the perfect way to end the event.

So with a loud grunt you slammed against Minerva and came a second time to fill her second hole.

You laid atop her as you filled her up before withdrawing and laying to her side as she turned to face you with a satisfied expression on her face that showed she enjoyed that very much.

"A good enough reward for you?" You asked and Minerva laughed before stroking your cheek and leaning to your ear and whispering didn't you didn't disappoint, she pecked your lips before again whispering for you to win the next event as she'll do well to reward you in return.

"I'll be sure to ride you fervently, can't have me recieving all the spoils of victory" she whispered before you both engaged in one final kiss that was much less heated than usual.

Much more affectionate that what it would usually be but it was a special occasion.

You were both simply celebrating a victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any requests to discuss.


End file.
